


Lightning

by thepeskyunicorn



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: ANOTHER cuddling fic, Harry Potter AU, M/M, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scripps had been halfway into a very fascinating dream involving quaffles and puddings when Posner woke him up.</p>
<p>In which Posner is scared of lighting and the Gryffindor tower has a spectacular view of the late night thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thb secret santa!

Scripps had been halfway into a very fascinating dream involving quaffles and puddings when Posner woke him up.

He was unceremoniously shaken awake by an insistent prodding, causing him to curled deeper into his bed, covers drawn to his chin and hunkered down against the chill, blearily noting the raging storm outside. There was a moment of disorientation as he opens his eyes to the pale, worried face of Posner kneeling over him, wand in hand, the small orb of the lumos spell casting a sallow glow on him.

'Hmph?'

Posner worries the bottom of his shirt, lips twisted down and unsure. 'Scripps? Scripps, I-'

There was a flash of lighting that momentarily highlights the outline of Posner, small and terrified, before he gave an uncharacteristic squeak, the small orb of his light winking out. He scrambled closer on the bed and Scripps instinctively reaches out to wrap a hand around Posner’s wrist.

Scripps pushed himself up, sheets rustling and shifting him closer to Posner, the fog of dreams in his head clearing a little. 'Pos? Is everything all right?'

Posner took a deep breath, whispering 'lumos' and holding his wands up between their faces with a shaky hand. 'I um,' he laughs nervously, flinching at the roll of thunder outside the window. 'I'm not particularly fond of thunder and I didn't realise it would be so loud up here in the tower.' Scripps slides his fingers up Posner’s wrist to gently take the wand, noticing how hard the light was shaking. Posner gave a grateful smile and continued, 'Is it- would it be alright if I sit with you? I would have asked the others, only they're all asleep and well, you're one of my best friend, I mean, you are my best friend, and-' 

Scripps was already shifting his comforter around to make space for Posner before he finishes his sentence. At Posner’s startled glance, he motioned for the boy to move closer, holding up the blanket for respite, grinning lopsidedly at Posner's grateful smile as he crawled in before extinguishing the light and handing the wand back to Posner.

And its just like old times again, covers thrown over the head and toasty heat of body warmth shared, an awareness of another next to you radiating the comfort. Except that Posner laid, stiff as a board, unwilling to move any closer, even if the occasional glimpse of lighting and muffled roar of thunder through the dense blankets made him flinch every once in a while.

Scripps studies the other boy, heat and fondness pooling at the bottom of his stomach, indefinable yet welcomed. Reaching out, he pulls Posner close, ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks amd tucking Posner’s head under his chin. He breathes in the smell of his shampoo, and buries his face into the soft hair and smile, recalling the times they did this as a child.

'Relax,' he murmurs, messaging Posner’s arm, feeling him tense and let go, fingers nervously grasping the front of Scripps’s pajamas. Posner’s ear is pressed against his chest, breaths slowing and steadying with the beat of Scripps’s heartbeat, although it might be a little faster than Scripps would have liked it to be. 

As Posner’s breath evens out and the storm outside wanes to a gentle drizzle of rain, Scripps allows himself a small smile, warmth blooming in his chest, hands curling tighter around the other boy.


End file.
